Soba
by Put some Action in my life
Summary: Noodle just wanted to be a normal teen. (The first chapter is set phase 1, everything elese is set in phase 2 and has a plot)
1. Chapter 1

AN: A Lot of the future stories will be about Noodle as a young teen (13-15). I just made this one cause I love reading different povs on the same topics. I just love noodle so much. It's nice to see a cartoon/ animated character that looks like you

_Knock Knock_

"HEY! Stop the music! I think I heard someone knocked on the door!", a slightly annoyed Russel yelled over the band's practice session. Tensions were running high in the rehearsal room. Russel couldn't find his drumb sticks only to find them five minutes later in his back pocket, Murdoc had yelled at 2-D for being a bit too spaced out after he had taken one too many pills: "_You're already a dumb cunt with out those fuckin' pills! We can't run through our songs with your head in the clouds, slurring your words like: 'I… gat… sunshine... en ah bag…!" "Well I'm sorry my 'ead hurt a li-il to much", _and Murdoc failed hitting 2-D with his bass and instead snagged a string off.

"So what? Keep on playing! It's probably just some kids playing hooky and messing around", Murdoc exasperated. He proceeded to adjust his mic and tighten his replacement bass string. "How about we go over 'Clint Eastwood' again since Faceache over here couldn't do it the first time".

2-D scratched his head looking more clueless than normal. "I dunno, Muds. Maybe there's somfing for us and it ain't kids. If I was a kid, I wouldn't wanna come up 'ere. We should just check it", 2-D said, hoping to get out of rehearsal.

"I'm with 2-D here", Russel agreed.

Murdoc snarled. He looked at them with spite before spitting, "Fine. We can go look at the bloody package if it gets you lot to shut up." He turned to 2-D. "But you best be ready to sing Eastwood like you fuckin' mean it and not like some foreign kid learning English".

2-D had run up to get to the door first. Once he got to the door, 2-D swung it open like a kid opens presents on Christmas day. He looked down and saw a huge wooden crate. "Blimey", he said. "Did any of you order somfing from the internet?". He pulled out a small switchblade from his back pocket and flicked it open. At the same moment, Russel and Murdoc appeared behind him.

"What the hell is that?", Russel slowly croaked.

"I ain't know, but Ima open it", 2-D said as he pierced his knife in the ties holding the wooden box together. He slowly drifted his knife around the grooves of the box until all the ties broke. 2-D lifted the lid with caution to reveal a small asian girl looking up at the boys with wide eyes (well, as wide as an asian's can get). "What the fu-"

"Ahhh", the girl shrieked as she jumped out of her crate. She positioned her guitar as if it were a sword and backed up from the awed boys.

"Close the bloody door!", Murdoc yelled before he slammed the door shut on the girl.

"Murdoc! What are you doing? You're gonna scare the girl!", Russel exclaimed.

"I don't give a shit about the girl. That's not what I meant when I placed an order for the "Asia's Sexiest Girls" magazine. Let her go knock on someone else's door!".

"Murdoc, what if that child is lost or-"

"Guys, shut up", 2-D murmered. "Listen". The faint sound of a very intricate guitar solo could be heard. "I fink it's the girl", 2-D whispered. He gripped the handle and turned it slowly. They all peered out as the door slowly opened. They saw the little asian girl playing her guitar. She was completely enthralled with it and ended her solo with a 20 foot karate kick.

A sly smile appeared on Murdoc's face. "I think we got a replacement for Paula. Hey! Girl! Come here!". The girl merely looked at Murdoc before tilting her head. She muttered something in Japanese before clutching her guitar close to her. "Dammit! I said c'mere!". The girl withdrew even more.

"Muds your scaring her", Russell commented.

"No shit", he bitterly spat.

"Here, let me try", 2-D said as he plopped out the door. He lowered himself onto his knees before waving to the girl. "Hello, luv", he greeted. The girl merely looked at him. "Wait, I fink I might now how to say "hello" in your language. Uhhh… Ni Hao?... No?... Alright luv… Konnichiwa ?". The girl tilted her head at the sound of her language. "_Konnichiwa_?", she responded.

Murdoc and Russel watched over the two's interaction before conversing. They had found a note attached to the package with a few details about the girl. "That girl… she has skill", Murdoc stated. "She'd be great to replace that whore bag Paula".

"You mean the girl you fucked?"

"She's small, portable, probably can fit in a closet for a bedroom and she doesn't speak English! Fucking perfect-"

"Hey!", Russel shouted over Murdoc's fantasy. "We can't keep this kid! We're not gonna be the ones raising a kid! None of us can do that! Just cause you like her guitar skills doesn't make taking in a eight year old logical. I mean, look at us! You can't stand D, I doubt you'll like an actual kid much better. Plus, you're always drunk or with a bird! 2-D is kind and all, but he's always fucked up! And I, I am certainly not raising a child."

Russel's speech went from one ear to another, either that or Murdoc didn't give a shit. "Ay, Dent Face, bring her in, why don't you?", he told 2-D.

"Sure fing!", 2-D responded while taking the girl by the hang and leading her up the door way. "Alright Girlie, this is Murdoc and Russel", he said while pointing to the men when he mentioned their names. Noodle smiled at them.

"Hallo!", she greeted the pair with the word she had just learnt. "Noodleru",she said.

"This is Noodle".


	2. Chapter 2

AN: anything in italics are in japanese. Also, I just wanted to apoligize for always making everything so dark and depressing. I just think there's somthing aluring about darker themes in writting. If you've read any of my other fics, you know I don't spell check author's notes, so I'm sorry. Please leave a review of constructive critisism or any feed back. :)

It had been two weeks since Noodle got back from Japan. She had, to little shock, found Kong infested with zombies. Any normal girl would be scared witless, but Noodle simply looked annoyed when she first saw the unwanted guests. She slowly started "decluttering" by shooting any zombies in sight and then cleaning up the room. She was nearly finished with her decluttering on the main rooms. She'd gotten the bed rooms down, kitchen, dining room, studio, and living room. She figured she'd clean the other obscure rooms latter, if she ever got around to it.

Noodle walked into the kitchen with her stereo in hand. She placed the hunk of technology down on the table before turning the volume up. She had found some of 2-D's old CDs and had taken a good liking to Johnny Thunders and the HeartBreakers. Mainly just Johnny Thunders. She also found a poster of him which she hung up on her wall. She'd never admit it but she had a small crush on him.

_Rumble_

Her stomach did a summer sult and the young girl was reminded of why she came down to the kitchen in the first place. She walked over to the fridge and swung open the refrigerator door. To her dismay, there was nothing in the fridge except for some juice boxes. Noodle walked over to the cabinets, opened them, and got similar results to the fridge. There was nothing but some stale cereal that Noodle ate in five minutes. She really needed to go to the store.

Noodle had kept on postponing going to the store because she had very little money. Murdoc was supposed to send her a monthly check to support her with the music sales. But, Murdoc had abruptly stopped sending any money and wouldn't respond to and of her texts. Noodle was careful to ration money. In Japan, she had faked her age and got a job waitressing at some bar at night. Growing up with a bunch of western boys, she had learnt a tough exterior and nobody quite questioned her age. But here, in England, she had no job and was sometimes recognised on the street. But, Noodle couldn't keep on neglecting her hunger. She was left with one option.

Noodle changed out of her pajamas and put on a black backpack. She brushed her hair so it covered most of her eyes. She grabbed a pistol (Just in case some zombies decided to greet her). She got out her old bicycle and adjusted the seat. She got a few pounds and headed out on the bike to the shopping center at around 5 pm.

Once she got to the shopping center, she entered into a grocery store. She looked for a second before grabbing some apples. Once she got into an empty isle, she shoved them into her black bag before looking down the aisle. She took some pasta, chips, and cereal and placed them in her bag. She was careful not to steal in front of any cameras. She took a candy bar, went up to the counter and paid for it. It's less suspicious if you buy something.

After she got some groceries for the day, she went to look around the center. If lifting some groceries were that easy, maybe Noodle could do some personal "shopping". She thought about it. She was in need of new clothes. All of her shirts were so short they looked like crop tops ( she didn't mind though. She thought they were cute, although Russel may not agree…). If Noodle was planning on seeing Russel or any of her bandmates for that matter, she'd need new clothes.

Noodle trudged over to the clothing store. Nobody was in the "Carrie's Clothing", except for three teenaged boys Noodle saw through the window. As she opened the door to the store, a bell rung. Noodle slowly walked towards the boy's section after seeing the nauseating amount of pink in the girl's section.

Noodle spotted a black sweatshirt. She took the smallest size and tied it around her waist. She found a few pairs of knee high socks and placed it in her backpack. She also spotted a black and white striped shirt she liked, in the bag it went. She was about to leave the store before she realized she didn't get anything to buy as a decoy.

Noodle strolled down the girl's section before spotting something she generally liked. It was a flowy black dress with a blue shirt over it. She instantly grabbed it before seeing some skirts she liked. Noodle had never really liked dresses or skirts, but these ones were different. They were loose and covered her knees like the raincoats she used to wear as a young kid. She got a blue skirt and stashed it in her bag. She was about to leave before taking a pair of black boots as her decoy item.

"Are you gonna steal that one too?"a voice questioned. Noodle swiftly turned to find a group of three teenage boys staring at her. "I- I… uh. No", Noodle responded. "Bullshit", one of them said. He was tall, brunette, and gangly.

"Maybe we should tell ", the first voice threatened. He was shorter, stockier, and had blonde hair. "What do you think, Dell?", he asked the second voice.

"I think that's a great idea, Matt. What do you think Hiroto?", Dell asked the third boy who was skinny and had shaggy black hair.

Hiroto looked up, revealing a sharp nose and slanted eyes. He looked at Noodle with pity and guilt. He knew the dumb shit his friends were about to pull. Before he could answer, Noodle spoke up.

"_Do you speak japanese?", _She asked in japanese after her initial shock wore off. Hiroto slowly shook his head yes.

"I think we should tell and get girlie over here thrown in juvie", Dell said.

"Unless", Matt began, "maybe she could… do something for us. Like…"

"A blow job", Dell finished.

Hiroto shook his head disapprovingly. "_I'm sorry they're like this"_, he spoke. Noddle merely grinned.

"_Don't worry about it. Tell them I would take up their offers if there was anything to blow"_, Noodle retorted. Hiroto laughed, revealing a grin before relaying the message. Matt and Dell took a moment to process the insult before huffing.

"You think you're funny, don't ya. Speak English why don't you? Don't use Hiroto here as a fuckin' translator. Any who, I'm sure is in the back. She loves catching shoplifters. So why don't you-"

"You're drunk", Noodle intervene while smelling alcohol on Dell. "And your high", she said to Matt after looking him in the eyes. "Call , the police will show, and ask you for your side of the story. They'll see you drunk and high _you _will get in trouble as well as me." Noodle looked at the drunk boys question their options. She turned to Hiroto. "_Are you drunk as well?"_she asked. Hiroto shook his head. "_I don't day drink. It makes my face red and I don't like looking like a lobster"._ Noodle laughed. "_Neither do I_", she responded. Noodle studied the boys. Under all their assholeoness, she saw brokenness.

"_I think I'm gonna try and get them some food",_Hiroto said. He checked his pockets for money before cursing. Noodle perked up. "_I'll have some food in my backpack. You can give it to them if you want". _Hiroto shook his head. "It's okay," he said in English.

_Thud_

Matt had fallen on the floor. He was sprawled out on the dirty carpets passed out. "Shit!", Dell cried. Hiroto turned to his friends. Noodle took one look at Matt before yelling, "He's O'Ding!". Dell got on his knees and started shaking Matt. "C'mon Matt, wake up!".

"Fuck!", Hiroto currsed, "We can't go to a hospital! Matt's gonna get in trouble! Shit!".

Amongst the kaos, Noodle was dead silent. She knew how to deal with these types of things (Thanks 2-D). She knew there was some Narcan stashed in the bathroom. "Any of you have a car?", she asked calmly. Dell looked at her with big eyes before squeaking, "Yes?". Noodle smiled and stook her hand out. "Give me you keys and take me to you car".

Dell hadn't hesitated to hand over his keys and pointed to a blue car out in the parking lot. Dell picked up Matt and the teens left the store to the blue car. Noodle rushed to the driving seat and started the car. Dell placed Matt in the back seats. Hiroto took shotgun and threw Noodle a questioning look. "Can you drive?", he asked. Noodle hesitates while thinking of the times Murdoc let her drive a car around the Kong grounds for fun. "Maybe?", she responded before blasting the excelerate.

Noodle speed through the back roads which lead to Kong. Once on the grounds, she drove hectickly until she parked right in front of the door inside. "Isn't this place haunted?", Hiroto asked. "Bloody Hell! She brought us to a graveyard! Matt's gonna die!", Dell started to scream. Noodle opened the doors to Kong and yelled "SHUT UP!".

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Follow me", she said while pulling out her pistol. The boys looked at her frightened at the sight of her pistol. "I'm not gonna shoot you, just follow me! And Hurry!". They entered the house and ran up to the second floor. "Wait here", Noodle said as she entered 2-D's bathroom.

Noodle knew 2-D had kept Narcan in his bathroom. He had O'D twice while Noodle was younger. He just had a really bad headache and took a little too much… Noodle busted open his drawer and found the package she was looking for. She ran out the room. "Found it!".

The boys had placed Matt on his side and were crouched down by him. Noodle bent down and injected the needle into him. Matt's eyes flipped open and he began to stir around. Everyone sighed in relief. Hiroto ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Thank you…" he started to thank Noodle before he realized he didn't know her name. "It's nothing", Noodle said. "Why don't you let him crash on our couch?".

Matt and Dell were in the living room watching T.V while recovering from overdosing and being drunk. They were watching some dumb cartoon. Noodle and Hiroto had tried watching cartoons with them but eventually started talking. Dell couldn't stand the talking and told them to 1. Just have sex already 2. Shut up and watch the T.V or 3. Talk somewhere else. Noodle opted for option 3. So they moved into her room to continue their conversation.

"Damn, your room looks like the houses back in Japan", Hiroto commented when he walked in.

"You've been to Japan?".

"Yeah, I was actually born there, in Osaka. We moved here to England when I was three. And my mom sends me there every few summers to spend time with relatives."

Noodle paused. "Maybe that's why your Japanesse is so good. You spend so much time there. I was born in Osaka too."

Hiroto smiled before plopping down in one of Noodle's chairs. "When'd you come over. I can tell you've been there longer than I have".

"I came here when I was eight, but I knew English since I was a kid."

"Why'd your family move? I see you guys are pretty well of by the looks of your house".

Noodle laughed. "Yeah about that…". Noodle thought about it for a minute. Did she really want Hiroto to know? These kids seemed oblivious to the fact she is a guitarist for a popular band and that she was a ex-Japanesse experiment. Noodle loved making music, touring, and living in Kong, but sometimes she wished to be a normal teenager like in those movies she sometimes watched.

"Well, I'm sort of adopted. I dunno what happen to my parents in Japan." It wasn't a total lie. "And… as for the house, well it's a flat. We only rent out part of it. We're not _that_ rich". Now, this was a lie. They owned all of Kong.

"Oh", was all Hiroto said while regretting asking such a personal question.

Noodle laughed. "Your regret humors me. Want a cigarette?", she asked while getting a pack out. It was a habit she picked up in Japan, although her first time smoking was with Murdoc. He had dared her to try and smoke one of his cigarettes without coughing. He bet ten dollars and promised not to tell anybody. Noodle ended up ten dollars richer that night. In Japan, a lot of the youth smoked and so did many of the adults. Buying smokes were easy and accessible and they were very calming. Noodle wasn't a regular smoker though, maybe one every few days.

"Sure", Hiroto said. "Thanks". Noodle took out two cigarettes and lit one for herself and him. Hiroto took the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Noodle liked the way the smoke made him look mysterious and dark. She studies Hiroto. She looked at his skinny body and shaggy black hair, his sharp noise and slanted eyes, his pale skin amongst the darkness of his shirt and jeans and his light washed jean jacket. Noodle thought he looked… cute? She didn't quite know what to think of her newfound friend.

A few hours had passed. Dell and Matt were asleep on the couch and Hiroto and Noodle were still talking. Eventually they were both lying down on the floor looking at Noodle's record collection. Hiroto sat up all of a sudden and leaned against the wall. "What?" Noodle inquired while sitting up as well.

Hiroto blinked a few times. "I don't know your name". Noodle giggled. "I like the way you laugh", Hiroto whispered. Noodle almost blushed. "You're gonna be the one laughing soon.", she replied. Hiroto furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?". Noodle looked at him in the eyes. "Because, my name is… funny." She paused. "My name is Noodle". Hiroto shook his head. "I ain't gonna laugh. It's your name. No one should laugh at another person's name. Kids always laugh at my name because it's foreign. It hurts. I wouldn't do that to you, Noodle. Noodle is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Noodle's heart melted right when he called her beautiful. Before she knew it, they were kissing. She didn't know who kissed who first, it just happened. Noodle used to think about what her first kiss would be like. If it would be awkward and if she would be nervous. But, it wasn't and she wasn't. Maybe she was the outlier, though. Hiroto had obviously kissed a girl before, Noodle could tell. Maybe that's why it wasn't awkward.

_I'm really kissing someone! _She thought. Then she realized, _Oh shit, I'm making out with someone! _

Noodle didn't know how long she and Hiroto had made out for (what a wild first kiss), but it all stopped abruptly when her cell phone in her back pocket went off. She instinctively broke off and answered the call before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Hiroto".

"Hello!"

Hiroto laughed, "It's okay, Noodle".

"Hello!", the voice over the phone said again. Noodle looked at her phone. "Hello", she responded.

"Hey Noodle!"

"Toochi?"

"Yeah, Hey Noodle! I was just callin' ta check up on ya. Say, who's the voice in the back? It sounded like a boy. I fink ya put me on speaker."

"Oh, it's nobody", Noodle replied while trying to get her phone of speaker. "Damn it!", she said when it wouldn't turn of speaker.

"I ain't stupid, Noods. When I was your age, I did lots of fings, not with boys, though."

"2-D, I wasn't having sex if that's what your asking".

"I never said _that_! But, I guess that makes me feel bettah. But who is that boy?".

"I told you it's nobod- shh, be quite Hiroto", Noodle said while Hiroto was dying of laughter in the background.

"So his name is Hiroto?".

"What! 2-D, I swear-"

"Don't worry. Call me in the morning. I'll let you to be", 2-D said before hanging up.

Hiroto laughed while Noodle playfully swatted him on the head. She rubbed her temples and sighed. "Great", she started while grabbing her second cigarette of the day. "I'm screwed", she finished while trying to light the cigarette to no avail. Hiroto pulled out his own lighter, lit it for her, and took out his own pack of cigarettes.

"What was that phone call all about?", he asked.

Noodle took a long drag of her cigarette. "That was my… uh… I don't really know what he is too me. Kinda like a brother, I guess. He… uh, was calling to check up on me. He lives somewhere in the country, I forgot where. He thinks I'm in Japan, so he likes to make sure I'm still alive sometimes."

"Why are you screwed?".

Noodle sighed. "2-D, the guy I was on the phone with, knows I was with a boy. It doesn't matter what we were doing or weren't doing, just matters that you're a guy. He's probably gonna blackmail me or threaten to tell Russel, who is my adoptive father. Then, then I'm gonna be screwed."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Maybe I should go-"

"No, don't go. It wasn't your fault. Anyways, I don't have to worry about that until the morning when 2-D calls me back. You… you wanna get back to what we were doing before the phone call?".

Hiroto smiled. "Sure", he replied and the two began to kiss again. They both tasted like smoke, but it was okay. It was all okay, because Noodle had finally felt what it was like to be normal.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Welcome back! I have a few more chapters written for this fanfiction but I am debating if I should put them out simply because they are a bit dark and have refrences to underage sex (I refuse to write sex scenes tho) and idk if I want to story to go through that route. IDK? If you have any opinions on the matter, let me know.

(this takes place the next day)

After the boys had left (Matt woke up and drove back), Noodle laid in her bed for a while replaying the night's events. She had eventually fallen asleep by twelve and woke up to a text from Hiroto. Before he had left, he offered to turn of her speaker, which she gladly accepted. Hiroto turned off her speaker, put his number in as a contact and then texted his number. He had closed the flip phone before giving it back with a smile.

"_Text me_", he had said in japanesse before walking out the door.

Noodle groaned while grabbing her phone. She flipped it open and looked at the message. "It's Hiroto!", she happily thought before reading it.

"Hey", was all it said.

"Hey :)", she texted back.

H:"You wanna maybe do something?"

N:"Sure. When?"

H:"Idk, maybe today or sometime this week".

N:"How about latter today?"

H: "Sure. How's seven?"

N: "I can do seven. Wanna meet by Ruby's on Tunset street?"

H: "Sure. What do you wanna do?"

N: "idk, we can figure it out then"

H: "okay cool, see you then"

N ":p"

Noodle squealed in excitement. She only knew Hiroto for a day and was already swooning over him. She was very excited to see him again. Her excitement wore off once she realized she had to call back 2-D. "Uggh', she groaned. "Breakfast first" she decided and went to the kitchen.

Noodle at an apple and some cooked pasta for breakfast. She had played on her gameboy for a while and then called the local asian market to see if they had the ramen she liked in stock. She tried on all her clothes and then biked down the asian market to buy ramen and other necessities such as soy sauce, eggs, and miso paste. She had really missed her culture's cuisine. Around the time she got to the store, 2-D tried calling her. She ignored it, trying to procrastinate.

After Noodle bought all her ingredients, she realized she was short on cash on her bike ride home. She wasn't going to steal from the small Asian store, she knew it was run by some struggling Chinese man and his Japanesse wife. So now she had little money left. Maybe she'd just spend her last few hundred pounds buying a fake I.D and passport and try to get a job. It was risky, but she was low on cash. Even if she did get arrested for using fake and a fake passport, maybe it would catch Murdoc's attention, she thought bitterly.

Noodle returned home, put all of her food away and checked the time. It was already six! Noodle decided to take a shower to wash away her sweat and blow dry her hair. After she got out of the shower, she saw that 2-D had been texting her.

2-D: Noodle, call me.

2-D: Noodle! I know you are ignoring me!

2-D Noodle, if you don't call me in the next hour, I'm gonna tell Russel you were with a boy

Noodle cursed before calling 2-D. She was really nervous about what 2-D was going to say and she was nervous about her seeing Hiroto soon. She picked up her package of cigarettes and managed to lite one before 2-D picked up his phone.

"Hey, Noods. Why were ya ignoring meh?"

"I didn't want to talk. I know your just going to prey for me for information about yesterday".

"So somfing happened yesterday?"

Noodle sighed and took a drag of her cigarette.

"No! Nothing happened. Now why did you call me yesterday in the first place?".

"Your English is awfully good, what happened all of a sudden? Oh, well anyways, I was just callin' to check up on ya, luv. Now what happened yesterday. You bettah start talkin' or else I'll tell Russ".

"Screw you, Toochi. Fine. I'll tell you. I made _friends_ with a boy. His name's Hiroto. That's all".

" Friends? You sure there's nofing else to it? Ya know you can't lie to me".

Noodle took another drag before saying, "Yes, I can".

"Hey! Are ya smoking! I can hear the way you inhale and it sounds like you're smokin'. You bettah tell me about your friend Hiroto or I'll tell Russ that you picked up smoking!"

"I'm not smoking"

"Don't lie, luv. No tell me, is he your boyfriend?"

"Hiroto is not my… well he… I… I just met him that day".

"Bloody Hell, you move quick. Did you shag?".

"NO!... Sorry 2-D, I didn't mean to yell. I didn't have sex".

"Did you do anything? Cause if not, that sounds pretty borin' ".

"Well, we did kiss."

"Just kiss? With tounge or-"

"No offence Toochi, but that's an awkward question".

"So there was tongue."

"2-D! Fine, we made out".

"Aww, our Noods is growing up. Next fing ya know, you're gonna have kids and-"

"Good bye 2-D".

"What! Don't hang up! Nood-"

Noodle had hung up and sighed. She put out her cigarette and put on some clothes. She wore her black sweatshirt and her black dress under it. She kinda looked like the girl from "Breakfast Club". She looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like Allison Reynold", she chuckled. She put on her black backpack and some red sneakers. She got on her bike and made the twenty minute bike ride to Ruby's.


End file.
